


Nobel 2014

by solrosan



Series: A Nobel Fandom [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Nobel Prize, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Anthea' finds herself in Stockholm on a rainy Wednesday in December, but she doesn't mind. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do my best to write a Nobel fic every year. This one was written while watching the banquet, so... yeah.

The weather was terrible; minus two degrees Celsius and rain. This December Wednesday, Stockholm didn’t even try to be welcoming. Andrea stood at the hotel window, looking out over the grey city with serious considerations of not leaving her room at all today. She’d turned on the TV to listen to Malala’s speech from Oslo. She’d just met her twice, but Andrea still felt ridiculously proud of the girl. She would have given much to be in Oslo rather than Stockholm today – not that their weather was much better.

The prospect of squeezing into her emerald dress and spending hours on hair and make up that would just be ruined in this weather, just to sit in a corner of one of the stiffest parties of the year wasn’t at all tempting. That’s what you did for the people you loved, though: you put on a gown, you let hairdressers pull your hair until your eyes watered, you used waterproof cosmetics that you’d need sandpaper to get off and you went to parties you had no interest of attending. Then you held your sacrifice over said partner’s head for at least a year. 

That was love, and – God help her – she loved that sod. That was also the reason she’d never tell him they owed this entire evening to his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The look on Sherlock’s face when he saw her all dressed up, made the torture of getting ready almost worth it. He very rarely looked at her with pure and undisguised desire, but now he did. If she hadn’t known better she’d said that he couldn’t wait to get her out of the dress, but now she did know better and she bit back the sting of disappointment that brought. Nine days out of ten she was fine with their intimate arrangement as well – truly, she was – but apparently this was the tenth day.

This spectacle was for him after all, and she was going to cherish the memory of that look for a long, long time.

Sherlock didn’t look at all bad, either, but putting on white tie was easy compared to the three hours she’d spent on hair and make up. Not to mention the freaking corset she wore under her dress just because she knew he liked the idea of the restraint put on her body, rather than the extra curvation it gave her. She hadn’t tied it too tight, though, because she was going to enjoy the food and the dancing tonight. She hadn’t quite decided yet, but perhaps she’d let him tighten it until she couldn’t breathe later, when they came back from the Nobel banquet.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole evening had exceeded every possible expectation. The food had been to die for, the conversations exciting, the entertainment beautiful, and the domestic politics _delightfully_ tense – and luckily not her problem to fix at all. 

No, the only thing she used her influence and connections for tonight was to arrange a very brief meeting with the laureates in Physiology or Medicine. She then spent most of the time being the pretty woman on her husband’s arm. It wasn’t a role she was used to, or even comfortable to play, but Sherlock’s excitement was without comparison and the Norwegian laureates were really charming to talk to.

Halfway through the conversation, she felt Sherlock’s hand tracing the lacing of her corset through her dress. It gave her goose bumps, and she leaned into the touch like a purring cat. It seemed like an innocent gesture, an established sign of affection between two spouses, but Andrea knew differently. The corset was definitely worth the discomfort tonight. She turned to Sherlock when they were left alone, giving him a sly smile; whoever said that asexuals couldn’t have kinks hadn’t met her husband.

She leaned in to kiss him. He looked surprised, but then he gave her a quick kiss in return. Something fluttered in her chest, because that had never happened in public before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock stood behind her in their hotel room. He unzipped her dress, slowly removing it from her shoulders and pulling it down to her waist. Just as slowly, he stroked her sides, letting his hands caress her stomach, feeling every line of her corset and her slightly shallow breathing. 

Andrea tilted her head to the side, giving him space to kiss her neck, and she shivered as his lips brushed against her skin. Tonight, everything up until this point had been for and about him, but this, right here, was for her. Each kiss, each caress. Closeness he wouldn’t choose himself.

After almost five minutes, he moved his hands to her back, and after receiving a nod, he pulled the lace of the corset open. Instinctively, her body drew a deep breath as the constraint loosed up. She expected him to tighten it again, but instead he helped her out of it, and suddenly she was standing naked in front of him while he was still fully dressed. 

Under her watching eyes he took off his clothes until he, too, was just in his underwear. She took his hand. It didn’t happen all that often, their jobs often getting in the way, but as the end of a really good evening, they were actually going to sleep in the same bed.


End file.
